starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Deathstrike
History Early Life Lady Deathstrike was born as Kamiko Yashida. She grew up with a fascination of metals and materials, their composition, and human biology. When she was old enough, she attended the University of Tokyo and received her Doctorate degrees in Metallurgical & Materials Engineering and Biology. Shortly thereafter, she was contracted by an anonymous agency to research rare and unusual metals. She relocated to a remote facility, where she was deeply involved with the discovery and refinement of adamantium. Kamiko was appointed as head of research for this compound, and was tasked with discerning the effects of adamantium on the human body. While she did protest against the nature of this research, she was convinced that, if it worked the way her employers had hoped, it would bring about great advances in both the sciences and health industries. Her research came to a head when her boss, the man simply known as The Director, instructed her to prepare a special operation bed for their first test subject, the mutant known as Wolverine. She complied, and when it was ready, Wolverine was connected to the special equipment. While well aware of his healing abilities, Kamiko also knew that this particular procedure could possibly kill him, and advised him to focus on his reason for volunteering for the operation, as a hope to keep him alive. Wolverine nearly died in the process. When he awoke, however, he was in a blind rage, and during his escape process he fatally wounded Kamiko. Birth of Deathstrike Weapon X put Kamiko under intensive treatment, but quickly realized they were losing her. The Director ultimately made the decision to take drastic measures to save one of his top scientist's life, and ordered other scientists to infuse her with cybernetic enhancements. This procedure alone was not enough to fully heal her, however, and as a drastic action he ordered her to be infused with adamantium just as Wolverine had prior. The procedure was extremely risky, and could have cost Weapon X a great deal of money and resources for nothing. However, the Director saw Kamiko's life as being worth it. She was as good as dead without the procedure, given the extensive damage to her skeletal structure despite her gained cybernetics and their inherent healing abilities. The scientists set her damaged bones, and put her through the same procedure as Wolverine. Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Lady Deathstrike is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton with supreme effort. *'Superhuman Speed:' Deathstrike is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Deathstrike's artificial musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the natural musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Agility:' Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination have all been enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Cybernetic Healing Factor:' Lady Deathstrike is able to rapidly repair damage done to both her cybernetic and organic parts within a brief period of time. She has proven capable of fully repairing damaged or destroyed cybernetic and organic tissue inflicted by Wolverine's Adamantium claws within the span of a few minutes. The more extensive the damage, the longer her reconfiguration program takes to repair her body. *'Telepathic Immunity:' Due to the Adamantium infusion and some testing, it has been proven that she is completely immune to mental assaults. *'Cyberpathy:' Deathstrike is able to cybernetically interface her consciousness with external computer systems, allowing for direct data access to her brain's memory centers and granting her the ability to remotely operate such systems. Abilities Lady Deathstrike is a supremely skilled martial artist, considered an expert in the art of Kenjutsu and other samurai warrior skills. She is an accomplished pilot of various aircraft and seacraft, and is fluent in both Japanese and English. Due to her extensive training as a top-secret operative, Deathstrike has been trained to become a living weapon. She is highly trained in the use of long range weapons and explosives, and is an expert in assassination techniques. Equipment Lady Deathstrike formerly wore a wristband that contained instrumentation capable of detecting Adamantium. *'Adamantium Skeleton and Claws:' Deathstrike's skeleton and claws have been infused with the nigh-indestructible metal Adamantium. As a result, her bones have been rendered virtually unbreakable. Her fingers have been replaced with 12 inch Adamantium claws that she is capable of extending to twice that length. Her claws are capable of cutting almost any known material, with the exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. Her ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the amount of force she can exert and the thickness of the substance. Category:Cadden Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Cadden (WH) Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Weapon X